


Love

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, M/M, kylux as parents, vague short thing written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Ficlet written for @space-girlfriends on Tumblr when we were talking about Kylo and Hux as parents and how much they would love their child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " _Kylo Ren would love his child with ever fiber of passion he can muster. But hux, lord he will tear you to pieces if they come to him crying and it was your fault._ " -@space-girlfriends

_It was an unspoken rule amongst the crew; you did not mess with the General's child. Not unless you were suicidal, and even then it wasn't worth the risk. When he'd come back one day holding a child with dark hair and wide brown eyes, a fierce look challenging any of his subordinates to protest against allowing it onboard, Ren tense at his side with a hand over his lightsaber hilt, the rule established itself._

_It was often kept away from everyone else, staying with Ren as the force bloomed inside of it. He'd vowed to himself to never let them suffer as he had, never let anyone take them away. He would protect them and love them with all his being, show them the care force users were so widely denied when they needed it most. Anyone and anything who dare threatened them would meet his blade, find themselves unable to breathe as the force tightened around their throats._

_As soon as it learned to talk, it would tell Hux everything. Every detail of their day was encouraged and listened to, offered feedback and suggestions. Hux gave them all the attention and support they could ask for, gave the affection he'd been denied as a boy. The General was protective, would never let anyone harm his child under his watch. If they were upset they'd go to him, recieve comfort and reassurance, gentleness reserved for only them, and then he'd rip to shreds the poor soul that made them cry._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
